Sons of Anarchy3 Way Triangle
by midnightgirl123
Summary: Gemma finds herself in quite a dilemma..her past and her present collide together and Gemma is forced to tell the truth to the two people she loves more then anything in the world..her son and Husband! will this tear them apart or make them stronger..


Sons of Anarchy: 3 Way Triangle

Gemma thought she would never get over the fact that John had cheated on her with his Irish beauty and actually produced a child. The thought of John with other woman always bothered Gemma but never before had she ever thought of John producing another child with anyone but her.

Being a biker's chick from way back she was not naïve to the way things worked. No man in this club that she knew of had ever been faithful. Was it asking so much? Was she that stupid to believe if she was the Leaders' Old Lady..that she would be any different from the rest of the ladies?

What made her any different? Giving her man anything and everything he ever wanted in a woman was never going to be enough and she knew this when she signed up! That didn't mean it was going to hurt any less when it happened to her.

Finding out about Trinity actually brought her back to a reality and lifetime that she worked so hard to forget..who was she to judge?

Many years back as if they never existed.. she remembered what happened. As much as she wanted to deny it, today after meeting Trinity, it hit her across her face like a brick. She thought to herself: "What the hell is wrong with you"? Why would you do this to yourself after a lifetime had passed? Was Trinity the slap in the face that she needed to bring her back to a past she so desperately wanted to let go of ?

Seeing Jacks and Trinity getting so chummy she had no choice but to face the fire. She had to tell Jack's who Trinity was and in reality..who Jack's really was!

It was all like a dream..that night..that one regretted night..! How could she ever tell Jack's what happened and not lose him as her son forever? How was she ever to put into words how she was feeling and the pain she was in the first time she heard of John's infidelity? Would a man even understand, let alone her own son?

It was the best time ever..the greatest of all era's..the 70's! She was still young and new to this life style of being an "old lady" to anyone let alone the Leader..John Teller! Gemma never thought she had it in her to lead this kind of life. She loved the thrill as any woman would but at what price? The first time John went on an over-nighter she dreaded it. Gemma knew what could and probably would happen. She had heard so many stories from woman in the past that had gone through the same thing as she was going to go through right now. Everyone thinks there life will be different..or do they just fool themselves into thinking that way just to get through it. The rumors had started to fly before John even returned. Gemma was amazed how fast word of mouth got back to her.

She didn't want to believe John cheated on her but these were people she knew wouldn not lie to her..they had no reason or motive!

Gemma had so many emotions she didn't know where to turn..or did she. What would be the only true way to get back at her Husband? What would hurt him the most? She wanted him to feel the hurt and pain she was feeling right now! She knew exactly who to go to..Clay Morrow! John's Best Friend and Confidante!

It took some convincing but she finally seduced Clay as any woman would and she spent a night of passion with him that she still thinks about to this day when she goes to bed with her man! Clay knew the risks he would take the minute he hit the sheets but was willing to take them. She remembers him telling her: "Gemma I have loved you as far back as I could remember"! She was shocked. Gemma had no idea how Clay felt about her which I guess for this reason made it even easier to accomplish what she needed to do.

Nothng would have been said to John and never was. After it was over and Clay had told her the things she never expected to hear, she could never betray him and expect John to let him live if she did. That is why it was so hard to think today what she had to do!

She had to break the confidence and trust that was built up over so many years and not only break her son's heart but possibly Clay's to.

She had to tell Jack's that Clay was his Father..not John!


End file.
